starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackhammer
|fgcolor= |image=Thor SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= ThorCE SC2 Rend1.jpg|HotS Blackhammer LotV Game1.JPG|Co-op |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion : Royal Guard Moebius Corps |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Legacy of the Void Co-op Missions |baseunit=Thor |role= |useguns=*Blackhammer *330mm barrage cannons (HotS only) *Javelin missile launchers *Punisher cannons *Inferno volley (Co-op) |usearmor=Neosteel |energy=200 (init. 50) |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Massive *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=11 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=300 (-2.01 per Royal Guard Cost mastery point. Down to a minimum 240) (Co-op) |energycost= |costgas=600 (-4.02 per Royal Guard Cost mastery point. Down to a minimum 480) (Co-op) |supply=8 (Co-op) |campcost= |time=60 (Co-op) |produced=Factory (Co-op) |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Armory (Co-op) |hotkey=T |speed=1.88 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=500 (Campaign) 600 (+150 per Rank Level) (Co-op) |hpregen= |armor=1 (Campaign) 3 (+1 Per Rank Level) (Co-op) |gun1name=Blackhammer |gun1strength=35 (Campaign) 45 (Co-op) |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.93 1.28 (Co-op) |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd=+11.25 per Rank Level (Co-op) |gun2name=Javelin Missiles |gun2strength=8 (+9 vs light) (Campaign) 9 (+9 vs light) (Co-op) |gun2attacks=4 |gun2ground= |gun2air=X |gun2cool=3 |gun2range=10 |gun2upgrd=+1/1 vs light (Campaign) +2.25/2.25 per Rank Level (Co-op) |gun3name=Punisher Cannons (Campaign) |gun3strength=30 |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air=X |gun3cool=2 |gun3range=10 |gun3upgrd= |gun4name=Inferno Volley (Co-op, Overwatch mode) |gun4strength=8 |gun4attacks= |gun4ground= |gun4air=X |gun4cool=0.34 (0.26 at Rank Level 3) |gun4range=18 (20 at Rank level 2) |gun4upgrd=+2 per Rank Level |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes=The Javelin missiles and Inferno volley have a 0.5 splash damage radius (at Rank Level 1, Inferno volley's splash damage radius increased to 0.75) |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Blackhammer is a powerful thor variant. History During the Second Great War, a number of Dominion Blackhammers served in Arcturus Mengsk's Elite Guard. When Sarah Kerrigan and her resurgent Swarm invaded Korhal in 2505, the Blackhammers fought in the defense of the Korhal Palace against both the zerg and Raynor's Raiders. Ultimately the Swarm and the Raiders triumphed over the Elite Guard and ended Mengsk's reign.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. During the End War, Moebius Corps deployed a Blackhammer to assault Sky Shield.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Sky Shield. (in English). November 10, 2015 Later they used one to defend Revanscar against the Daelaam protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Charge (in English). 2015-11-10. In the alternate timeline where Arcturus Mengsk survived the Second Great War, Blackhammers were deployed alongside Mengsk's forces in the fight against Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. Game Unit Campaign Blackhammers appear as enemies in the campaigns of Heart of the Swarm and Legacy of the Void. ;Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Blackhammers can be built by Arcturus Mengsk in Co-op Missions. They are powerful anti-air mechs, and can go into Overwatch Mode, where the Blackhammer immobilizes itself but sets up a circle killing field. Any air unit that goes through that field will be bombarded by its powerful Inferno Volley. As the Blackhammer levels up, the size, range and power of the Inferno Volley will be increased. Blackhammers can be upgraded to provide armor to units surrounding the mech. As they cannot repair themselves, having Dominion troopers on the frontlines change into Dominion laborers can provide repairs between engagements.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. Upgrades and Abilities Heroes of the Storm The Heart of the Swarm Blackhammer model is used in place of the Odin in Heroes of the Storm for Tychus Findlay's Calldown Odin ability.Tychus - Heroes of the Storm, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-05-12 Notes A new version of the thor, named the "Super Thor," appears instead of the standard version in the Collector's Edition of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. It is identical in terms of gameplay.Business Wire staff. 2010-04-08. StarCraft® II: Wings of Liberty™ Collector's Edition Announced. Business Wire. Accessed 2010-04-08. The "Super Thor" was reused in Heart of the Swarm for the Blackhammer. References Category:Terran Vehicle Classes